


or kill us all

by Xephonia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Undertale Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia
Summary: Nasch is making his last stand. Good thing Vector is persistent. (So is Nasch.)





	or kill us all

**Author's Note:**

> Some spoilers for the Undertale genocide route. Might not actually make sense without context.

"Look, I don't care about you."

"You did care about Yuuma and Merag." Vector giggles, dodging an energy blast that barely misses.

"I did," says Nasch, not skipping a beat. He doesn't want to make more mistakes. "But that's besides the point, too, right now. This is not your body."

"Well isn't it? This kid looks just like me." Vector pinches his own cheek.

"Not the same thing."

"I used to be like him. Maybe he's my reincarnation?" Vector laughs, dances around with his dust-stained knife, as if to mock Nasch.

(Definitely to mock Nasch.)

"You should be dead."

"Tell me something new."

"I don't want to have to kill him again."

Vector narrows his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You couldn't possibly have known about that attack. Because no one knows. Not even Merag."

Vector freezes mid-motion, just to get hit. Hits harder than Merag, but not nearly as hard as Vector himself.. "Not as dumb as I thought you are."

"Shingetsu gave your shitty little secret away before already. Knew about the shark puzzle and looked at me."

With those guilty eyes, Nasch adds in his thoughts.

"What a dense idiot."

"Says you." Nasch doesn't waste time and lunges for Vector with his lance.

"If you kill me, you kill him, too, you know," Vector laughs, dodges but gets his cheek scraped anyway. 

"He'd probably prefer that."

"True, he's a coward like that. Perhaps you made him that way, y'know?" Vector bats his eyelashes and speaks in Shingetsu's voice, "'Nasch, why can't you teach me how to use a lance'?'"

Nasch effortlessly dodges Vector's attack. "What the fuck has the world done to you, Vector?!"

"It's not like you care, so why bother asking?" Vector gets hit by an energy blast. "By the way, you'll die after this regardless of whether you win, so what are you still fighting for?"

Like in their last fight, Nasch's eyes widen in shock at Vector knowing of his eventual fate. "I— I'm fighting for what's left."

"You don't care about Astral."

"I don't. But—"

"Yuuma did? Weak, Nasch, you're weak!"

Nasch smirks. "Apparently not weak enough to not kill you."

(Internally, Vector wants to curse Nasch for having taken an overdose of a substance that works like poison to his body; DETERMINATION. But then again, determination is what's gotten Vector this far, so can he really complain?)

Nasch knocks the knife out of Vector's hand and pushes Vector to the ground. "You lost."

There's silence for a bit, then—

Vector whimpers.

"Please don't hurt me, Nasch."

"...Shingetsu?"

For a split-second, Nasch hesitates, and Vector picks the knife back up to slash at him.

Nasch barely blocks it. "Oh, yeah. You're a soulless bastard."

"Did I get you?"

"Nope."

"Liar."

Vector lunges forward for another attack, and this time Nasch straight up grabs him by the throat, listens to the knife clattering on the ground again.

"We'll be here for a while," Nasch says, leveling the lance at Vector's chest.

Vector struggles, and Nasch looks right through him.

(Looks nowhere, because it's still Shingetsu's face.)

Vector smirks, despite the situation. "You're just making it worse for yourself."

"Maybe you'll give up."

"Maybe after one hundred million tries." Vector laughs. "Of course, I'll have you beat before that."

"You're all talk."

"You aren't then, clearly. It's almost sad Yuuma doesn't get to see you become a cold-blooded killer." Vector manages to giggle. It sounds more like choking. ( _Good_ , Nasch thinks.)

(In a way, Nasch feels like justifying his actions, but it's bullshit. If he wasn't gonna die anyway, he'd kill himself after this. Might still do it, actually.)

"You'll undo it anyway."

"Maybe I won't. Just so you have to deal with the aftermath."

"That's fine." (It's not.)

"See you in five minutes t—"

Nasch doesn't let him finish.


End file.
